The tale of Ichigo's girlfriend
by Emogirl428
Summary: My life was a complete and utter lie! How do you tell someone that the parents who raised you weren't your real parents but were fakes used by Aizen. Is my love life with Ichigo a lie too?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first chapter story, I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I only own my character named Hitomi and the plot of the story.

Hitomi! Ichigo growled completely pissed that his girlfriend didn't listen to him. I told you to leave! He growled out as the hollow came back in full force and tried to swing at him but instead the attack was blocked by his sword. You need all the help you can get. Hitomi told him as she blocked an attack from another hollow.

Look I'll take care of it! Now go! Ichigo ordered as he killed the first hollow and blocked another attack from the second one. Fine! Hitomi growled out as she went back into her original body and left her boyfriend there to defeat the hollow.

Anger flooded her system since she was completely pissed about her boyfriend but knew that he was always like this especially when a hollow would attack.

She walked past the park to her house knowing Ichigo would be there in a few minutes wanting to know why she was there by herself fighting a hollow. He's so overprotective! She thought in her head as she opened her door and went into her house to go and make some tea. As she waited for the kettle she quickly changed into some pajamas and then took the kettle off the burner while shutting off the stove. After she made her cup of tea she sat down in her chair knowing that Ichigo was about to open the door in three seconds.

You could have gotten yourself killed! He roared as he entered the house while Hitomi kept her gaze down knowing that this was always the natural reaction from him. You don't think? Do you?! He ranted as he entered the kitchen and stopped to look down at her. Slowly she lifted her gaze to meet his and when she did she kept an emotionless mask on knowing it would piss him off further.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know this is my first chapter story but this is one of my works, that I'm extremely proud of and there's more coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I only own Hitomi and the plot.

I had to do something. Hitomi told him as his eye twitched. Seriously?! He growled out but before she could answer, a scream from down the street made them pause in what they were doing. Forgetting their argument Ichigo looked at Hitomi and then said: it can't be another hollow... "Can it?"

"No it sounded less of a hollow... More of the larger ones though" She told him as she felt his hand on her chest pushing her soul out of her body as he did the same.

They better get those badges fixed. Ichigo told her as he helped her put their bodies on her bed. Yeah besides it sucks that they're broken. Hitomi said to him as she gripped her sword. You ready? She asked him as he nodded. They left out through the window towards the screaming, howling noise.

When they got there a young boy ran past them as another howl came from the monster above them. Shit! Hitomi hissed as she blocked the creatures hand from coming down on her.

Ichigo had to deal with another hollow away from the park but before he could tell Hitomi she had already sensed the hollow. Go! I'll be fine! She called out towards him as he nodded his head and left the park while Hitomi turned her sword and slid it upwards into the hollows hand. The larger hollow howled in pain as it pushed itself back while Hitomi smirked. Before the hollow could react she sliced the hollow in half watching as it started to disappear.

After making sure it was gone she turned towards the boy who looked at her in amazement. "Come here" She gently said to the boy who walked over to her. She took the hilt of her sword and then gently said: "you're needed in the soul society. It's like heaven and you'll like it there." She explained as she gently pressed the hilt of her sword onto the boys forehead and then watched as he slowly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist as she felt blood drip into her hair. "You definitely are the fastest fighter." Ichigo said as he kissed the top of her head. "Yet you're the dumbest for getting your eye cut open again." She told him as she leaned back in his embrace. "I can't help it if that happens." He told her as she only chuckled. "Well let's get you cleaned up." Hitomi said to him as she got out of his grip but pulled him back towards her house.

When they got to her house she got out her medical supplies and set to work on his wound only to find more wounds as he hissed at the pain. "It stings!" He said with a whine as she only sighed. "Look I'm almost done and then the pain will be somewhat gone." She told him as he only pouted. "Don't you dare pout at me." She told him while she hid a smile. "You're so mean to me." He said to her as she raised an eyebrow. "You never get hurt but when you do, you don't even express your pain until the fights over." As soon as it ends you pass out from your blood loss. He explained as he stopped and gazed off into the distance. She put her medical supplies away and then gently raised his chin to look into her eyes. "Are you upset that I do that?" She asked him as he nodded his head. "Sweetie you're stronger than me for a reason and also you have enough strength in you to keep fighting even if you bleed while doing it." The difference between you and I is that we mask our pain in different ways.

"That's what makes us unique." Hitomi explained as he gave a weak smile. "I hate that you're right." He told her as she smiled but leaned in and kissed him.

They broke apart knowing he had to go home before his father sent out missing posters. "I'll see you in the morning." He told her and with that he gave her one last kiss and headed out. Hitomi only smiled after her boyfriend left but instead went to bed needing sleep from this exhausting day.


	4. Chapter 4

I truly do not care on what you have to say about my story because I'm doing this for fun. If you don't like it, then why are you reading it? Either way you're going to read it because you're bored, so go on and leave a bad review because I don't care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the lyrics, I only own Hitomi and the plot.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Waking up the next morning in pain was not what I was going for but leave it to my dad to kick me in the face. Get out! I roared completely pissed at my fathers stupidity. He ran out of the room crying to my late mothers picture about how mean I was being.

After he left I checked my face to see it a little bit bruised but it would at least go unnoticed. Sighing I logged onto my Facebook account and clicked on my girlfriends page to find out she already left a status which would mean she was in a mood.

The status read:

"But you don't know what it's like  
>To wake up in the middle of the night<br>Scaring the thought of kissing razors!"

"This blood evacuation is telling me to cave in! Stay away!"

After that I knew she was depressed knowing she had her ups and down days but today was definitely a down day. Hopefully she didn't do anything dumb to piss me off knowing how I hated to see new scars... No I'm not one of those people who think emo's are weird because there not there regular people who deal with their problems differently and Hitomi was definitely one of those people. She would express herself in lyrics but those lyrics held something behind them because they meant that she either had another slip up or overdosed again.

Logging out of my account I changed quickly and grabbed a slice of toast on my way out. As I walked, I met up with Chad and Uryu who were waiting for me since we all would walk to school together.

When we got there I took my seat waiting for the bell to ring but knew Hitomi was going to be late or not coming into school. Sighing I watched as the bell rung and instantly the instructor discussed on what we were doing today.

As she gave us the assignment I looked at it and started to do it since it was algebra which was really easy but after I finished. Hitomi came in passed a note to the instructor, got the assignment and took her seat. She went straight to work completely ignoring me which meant something was definitely wrong.

Once school ended I went up to Hitomi who looked at me with a blank expression but then hugged me tightly. Easy. I whispered out knowing the students were looking at us completely scared of me since I was known for my bad attitude and scowling face while Hitomi was known for being adorable even though they questioned her about me. Like why she was with me or how she didn't get scared of me. Even though they would never see my real emotions towards her.

Come on let's get you home. I gently said to her as she pulled away and grasped my hand. I started walking out of the school as she followed me and when we finally made it to her house I let her open up the door. I watched as she went through ignoring me and went to her bedroom. Sighing I closed the door only to stop when Rukia and Renji appeared. Can we come in? Renji asked while I glanced at the bedroom. Yeah just make yourselves comfortable on the couch and I'll be there in a second. I told them as I went into Hitomi's room.

Sweetie? I called out only to see her underneath the covers. She must have changed. I thought in my head as I went closer to her. What? She gave a muffled reply. Are you okay? I asked her as she stayed silent. Taking that as a no I gently pulled the covers off her head and looked down at her. Is it one of those days again? I asked her as she nodded her head as tears started to fall.

Sweetie. I whispered out as she hid her face from me and ignored me. Sighing I left her there knowing that I would come back after I got Rukia and Renji to leave.

Heading back to the living room I found them sitting together waiting for me. After I took a seat I waited for them to explain themselves. You're needed in the soul society, we have a slight problem... Renji explained while Rukia took over. A soul reaper that was supposed to be locked away has broken free and our orders are to seal him or kill him within the twelve hours. Rukia explained as I sat there with my arms crossed. Fine but why was he locked away? I asked them as they shared a look. He killed sixty-three soul reapers. Renji told me. I was completely shocked at this new piece of information.

Where's Hitomi? Rukia asked me as I stayed there completely stiffening up. She's having a bad day. I told them. Well can you tell her that she's needed here to guard this world while you guard the soul society? Renji asked me as I sat there hoping I wouldn't have to leave Hitomi's side but instead needed to. Yeah I can do that. Just give me a second. I told them as I got up and went back to Hitomi's room.

Hitomi? I called out as I noticed the bed empty. Hitomi? I called out again and that's when I noticed her on the balcony staring up at the sky. Walking over there I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Honey we're needed for something... You're needed here to guard the living world while I need to guard the soul society. We have orders to seal or kill a prisoner who has killed over sixty-three soul reapers. I told her as she sighed. I guess I can do that. She told me as I let her go. Alright then I'll see you later. I told her and with that I gave her a kiss and left with Renji.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm doing this for fun still.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Hitomi's P.O.V.

Once Ichigo left I gave one last sigh and then pulled my soul out of my body, as my body hit the floor, I then proceeded to lay it on my bed. Frowning I cleared the thoughts out of my head especially the ones that tormented me about how I wasn't good enough for anyone or how Ichigo only stayed with me for feeling bad because I wasn't loved by anyone.

At that moment I wanted to cry but instead held it in as I resisted the swirling pool of darkness to overtake me again. How every time I wanted to cry and sleep something would make it wait longer. Like for example how I needed to stop a bad guy right now.

"You coming?" Rukia asked me as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh... Yeah." I told her and with that we went out to a restaurant and waited...

She explained to me the situation and how we needed to stop it. As we sat there I asked her how he escaped and while she explained an explosion was heard with people screaming. Shit! Rukia exclaimed as I looked on with tired eyes. I watched him come out of the portal in slow motion while Rukia grabbed my hand to make me run behind her. "Come on!" She yelled at me as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I immediately took my stance and started to fight the man but he only threw me back into a building which had a big hole in it because of the impact. "Ow!" I whined as I got up and let the fragments roll off of me. "You bastard!" I yelled at him and then proceeded to fight him again but he only slammed me into the ground as a crater formed. Choking out blood I felt Rukia's spirit energy increase but instead it started to decrease when the man disappeared.

Rukia ran over to me and watched as I slowly started to move out of the crater but before I got up I threw up a mouthful of blood. Rukia watched in disgust but instead looked up as another portal appeared. "What the hell happened here?!" Renji exclaimed as Ichigo looked around.

"Hitomi!" Ichigo yelled out and ran to my side. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder as he lifted me from the crater, while I used my sword for balance. "What the hell happened?!" Ichigo hissed at me as he started to move me away from the fight and followed Rukia and Renji.

"The man is now here and we have to find him!" Rukia explained as I began to feel weak. Ichigo tightened his hold on me, as he then picked me up to jump onto a roof.

"Let me go." I whispered out as Ichigo almost protested but instead listened. He watched as I swayed but a little bit but before he could pull me back to him, I got my bearings back. "He's dead when I see him again." I growled out as Ichigo looked at me in shock.

Come on we have to go to Urhara's shop. Renji said and with that I followed them to the shop. Only to sense something off in the park. Before I entered I paused and looked at them. What's wrong? Renji asked me as Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at me. "Go on ahead I have something to take care of." I told them and with that I left by using flash step.


	6. Chapter 6

All my stories are for fun, I enjoy doing what I do and basically if you don't like it then why are you reading it? Oh yeah I know because you have nothing better to do. Anyway things will become more clearer in a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I only own Hitomi and the plot.

Rukia's P.O.V.

"Wait!" Ichigo called out but it was too late. "Come on, we'll learn more about him once the rest of the captains arrive." I said to them as I turned back around and headed into the shop. Renji my lover followed me while a scowling Ichigo followed after.

We all waited for Urahara to explain and when he did it wasn't good, we all realized what the prisoner wanted which was to undo his bonding with his zanpukto. "He wants his own body back." Urahara explained but stopped when the captains arrived. The captains explained on what they were going to do since they had to look for the prisoner and take down some hollows that the prisoner released. "Wait where's Hitomi?" Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya asked as I watched Ichigo stiffen. "She said that she had to go take care of something." Ichigo said to Hitsugaya who looked at us while we all realized what she then meant by that. "Damn it!" Ichigo exclaimed as he then almost left but was stopped by Hitsugaya.

"She already found him." Hitsugaya told him while I looked at him in shock wondering how Hitomi could find someone so easily. "Look all we have to do is follow her spirit energy and we'll find them but just remember of what he's capable of." Hitsugaya explained and with that they all dispersed. "Don't worry Ichigo, we'll go and get her." I told him as Renji wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah besides she couldn't of beaten him yet." Renji said to him while I elbowed him and silently told him that wouldn't work. Ichigo clenched his hands into fists as anger took over him. "I knew I should of followed her." He whispered out as we both stared at him in confusion. "Come on let's go." He told us and with that we left the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, it's 1:50 in the morning and since I'm an insomniac, I'll post some chapters! :) Now please remember I am doing this for fun and nothing else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

No One's P.O.V.

Two people continued to fight but as the girl continued on she grew weaker since he was stealing all her spirit energy. Her movements slowed as she tried to keep her blood out of her eyes but failed since she would have to block her opponents next attack.

"You're so weak." The man hissed at her which only made the girl angry and attack again. As she fought she sensed new spirit energy coming her way while familiar spirit energy followed.

As she pushed back she found his sword going through her stomach while she coughed out blood. "No!" An angry roar was heard as her boyfriend entered the fight while she felt the sword remove from her stomach. She fell onto her knees as she tried to stay awake but as she watched them fight she noticed just how pissed off her boyfriend was at her... Or was it the man he was angry with?

It felt like eternity until the man died but when he did Ichigo had went to his girlfriends side watching as Rukia set to work on stopping her blood loss while the captains entered the soul society with the now dead prisoner. "You stupid foolish idiot." Ichigo whispered out as he kissed his lovers forehead. Rukia worked on her and finally after finishing up, told him that when she wakes up she was going to be in a lot of pain and not to mention a lot of explaining to do.

Ichigo only nodded his head as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms and took her back home. He put her in her pajamas and then laid with her in their bed just waiting for her to wake up.

The next morning Hitomi woke up late afternoon as she looked up she met her lovers stare. "What were you thinking?" He asked gently as she curled into his side. "I was just angry at him." She said to him while his hold tightened. "You need to stop doing that, stop getting mad at everyone you see, you know that when you get mad you can lose control." He explained while the girl sighed. "I know but it was hard." She told him as she felt him loosen his grip. "You know I almost lost you last night." Ichigo said to her as she felt her heart stop but continued to beat as he tried to hide his sadness. "I'm sorry." She said to him. Ichigo sighed but kept quiet as they laid there a little bit longer but got up to face the day.

Hitomi dealt with the pain but kept her facade up while she visited Ichigo's house.


	8. Chapter 8

I will tell you this my stories tend to take shape in a weird way but that's what makes it unique and entertaining. So yes I'm doing this for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

As we entered I watched as my father enveloped Hitomi in a hug while I then watched my sisters do the same, as they asked where she had been all this time, while I hid my smile. She gave her reply as I held her hand but interrupted them as I lead her to my room.

We stayed in my room just lounging on the bed but then Kon came out of the closet and instantly lit up when he saw who was here. "Hitomi!" He yelled as he tried to hug her but instead was caught off guard by my fist. "Ow, Ichigo!" He whined as he rubbed his face. "Ichigo we have another hollow to take care of." Rukia said as she came out of my closet. "What the hell, I thought you lived in the soul society now?!" I exclaimed as Hitomi sat up. "I was just getting the last of my things." She told me as Kon snuck his way over to Hitomi.

"Kon!" I exclaimed as I grabbed him and threw him across the room. He hit the wall, as he then was pulled down by gravity and then met the ground.

"Ichigo go I'll be here when you get back." Hitomi told me since I wasn't letting her fight until her wound healed. "Fine but Kon behave yourself." I told him as I pressed my badge to my chest and went with Rukia to stop the hollow.


	9. Chapter 9

Over 300 views, I want to thank you guys for at least reading it because I may do this for fun but at least I have an audience who is willing to read my work and for that I send a big thank you to each and every individual. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Hitomi's P.O.V.

Once Ichigo left I fell back onto the bed sighing as a painful gasp tore through me. Clutching my stomach I felt the pain finally subside as Kon jumped onto the bed. "Sis?" He asked as he noticed the tears in my eyes. "Yes Kon?" I asked as I was finally able to breath properly again. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I'm fine." I told him as another painful pull in my stomach happened again. "You don't look fine." Kon said to me as he watched my face scrunch up in pain. "I said I was fine." I told him as I hid my pained expression but he only saw through that. "You know Ichigo would be mad if you lied about being in any pain." Kon said to me even though he knew it was a long shot for me to open up to him. "Kon I know you want to help but there's nothing that you can do." I said to him as the teddy bear came closer to me and then curled into my side. "I can at least stay right here and at least give you some comfort until Ichigo comes back." Kon said to me as I smiled but stopped when I felt extremely tired. Slowly I curled into a ball as I let Kon sleep next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I wanted to tell you that my chapters may be short but I do that because it's easier for me to update and for you to be more intrigued. I'm against very long chapters because well I can't sit still for that long. Again I'm always doing this for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

No One's P. O.V.

Two shinigami's had finished off a hollow and now returned back into their bodies. As they said their goodbyes the male went back to his house while the female returned to the soul society.

Following the male he entered his room by the window and stumbled upon a sleeping girlfriend while a very mischievous teddy bear had a full blush crossing his cheeks as he hugged the males girlfriend.

"Kon!" Ichigo hissed as the teddy bear jumped back from freight. "I-Ichigo!" The teddy bear now known as Kon exclaimed as he pulled himself away from the girl. "You little nasty perv!" Ichigo hissed as he slammed his foot down onto Kon's head. Kon cried out in pain but expected it since he deserved it.

Ichigo then laid on his bed as he pulled his girlfriend to him. He looked down at her but noticed blood staining her shirt. Eyes widening he pulled up her shirt to find the bandages soaking up blood. "O-oh god!" Ichigo whispered as he took his girlfriend into his arms and ran into his fathers clinic. "Dad where's your bandages?!" Ichigo yelled as he held his girlfriend tighter. "There right in here with me." His father called back as Ichigo ran into that room.

He laid her on the table as he unwrapped the old bandages and asked his father to sew up her stomach. His father took action and once he was finished, he then told his son that the stitches might feel itchy but whatever happens don't let her scratch them.

Nodding his head he took her back to his room where he let her rest on his bed while he sat in his computer chair. He watched her as she slept silently thanking someone for listening to his wishes to save her even though she had been through worse.

After a few more hours she woke up and for a second she almost forgot where she was but then remembered what happened. She sat up as she searched the room for her boyfriend.

Her eyes landed on a pair of brown ones along with his orange hair. He was wearing jeans with a white long sleeve shirt that had blue sleeves.

"Hey." She said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "How are you feeling?" The man asked as he got up from the computer chair. He came towards her as she made some room for him to sit. "I've been better." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder while he played with her hands. "You scared me. You were bleeding and if I hadn't come home in time... You would have been... dead..." He told her as sadness took over his features. "Yet you did... So stop getting upset." She told him as she pulled her hands back and lifted her head up while turning his face towards her. "I love you." She told him and with that gave him a kiss only for him to pull her closer to him and pull her down on top of him while they kissed.

They broke apart breathing heavily as Ichigo kissed her forehead and then said: "I love you too." She smiled at him as he then captured her lips with his in a very heated make out session. It was immediately stopped when Kon saw them and had given his position away. "He's such a perv!" Hitomi whispered out as she rested her head on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo growled at Kon since he knew exactly how big of a perv Kon was.

A little bit later Hitomi had to leave since she needed to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I promise it's going to get very interesting soon. In my head I have a very weird way of formatting my plots and also I like doing this for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Kon stop being such a perv!" I yelled at him since Hitomi couldn't sleep over since Kon kept trying to jump on her, so she decided to go back to her house where she could sleep in peace.

Sighing I texted Hitomi telling her how I was sorry about Kon's behavior and how I would make it up to her. Even though she texted me back telling me that it was completely okay and that I would not make it up. I smirked at this since I could picture her biting her lip as she read my text. I then immediately texted her how sexy she is when she bites her lip. Only to then laugh at her text because it literally read: "Get out of my head! ~_~ Not fair that you know me so well... Well I mean yeah we've been dating for eight years now...but stop knowing what I'm doing... You creeper! :p"

After I stopped laughing I texted her back telling her good night and that I would see her in the morning even though we both knew that there would be hell in Urahara's shop tomorrow since we have to under go some more training...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, this is where it starts to take place and everything will start to make sense in a few more chapters even though I'm still writing this story. I haven't figured out where it's truly going because when I get an idea in my head it formats and takes shape, sometimes it might take awhile but I promise it'll be good! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

No One's P.O.V.

The next morning all of the teenagers who were suppose to go to Urahara's shop met up at the front door waiting to be let in. As they waited there Orihime watched her two best friends kiss, but instead the couple turned towards her and asked her if she needed to go shopping later. The girl known as Orihime blushed and almost said no but decided against it since she needed her two friends that acted like her parents at times right now since she wasn't having a good morning. The couple smiled at her and then watched as the teenaged boy place his scowl back on his face while his girlfriend gave him one last kiss and then pulled away when the door opened up.

Good morning! A man in a green and striped hat said as the teenagers all replied back minus the one scowling. "Come on inside." The man said to them as he lead them inward and towards the tea room.

As they waited their the group all glanced at each other since Urahara was in a good mood for once which meant something was definitely wrong.

Before any of them could ask the man named Urahara immediately went into specific detail about the security being breached and how a prisoner from Hueco Mundo had broken it since he had taken a certain scroll from the soul society and went back to Hueco Mundo. The only thing weird was when he told the ones he was fighting at the time was that he asked for Hitomi to come and find him. He explained as the group felt the scowling boys spirit energy explode.

"Ichigo calm down before you kill us all!" His girlfriend said while trying to breath but he was pissed off not liking anyone to take his girlfriend away from him or especially when they tried to threaten her... "Ichigo!" The girl cried out as she watched her friends start to lose consciousness. The boy know known as Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and immediately took control of his spirit energy. He gathered the girl known as Hitomi into his arms making sure she was okay before he yelled at his friends to wake up.

After his friends woke up he looked at Urahara and spoke his mind: "She's not going near that man. I'll be damned if they even try to get her to go because they'll have me to deal with. She's not a toy nor is she bait for any other man!"

"Ichigo!" Hitomi exclaimed finally fed up with her boyfriends overprotective drive today. Ichigo looked down at her only to see her angry expression. "I was just speaking my mind." He told her as she only sighed and then pulled out of his embrace. He watched her leave but tried to follow only for Urahara stop him and her in their tracks.

"He's the man who ruined your childhood..." Hitomi froze for just a second but snapped out of it as she turned and looked at Urahara but quickly left the room as Ichigo stood there completely confused on what just happened.

"Well how about you all go train and I'll go and talk to Hitomi." Urahara said and with that got up and left the room. The group went to the training ground lost in their own thoughts but snapped out of it when they noticed Ichigo in his shinigami gear. They all watched Ichigo start to train completely lost in his own world of anger.

While the group trained, Hitomi had went off into a separate room trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You know I can let you go but he would come after you in a heartbeat which means you can either get a head start now or wait until nightfall." Urahara told her as she jumped and turned to face him. "I'll wait until nightfall. Besides he'll know if the gate is open right now." Hitomi told him as he nodded his head in understanding. "He'll kill me if I do this..." She whispered out.

Urahara let out a chuckle as he agreed with her since he knew how insane Ichigo was and knew that she was the only one who could keep him sane. Go on and train then come back later tonight so that you can get a head start. Urahara told her as she kept silent but walked out of the room and towards the training room.

She entered the training room and immediately noticed her friends watching one specific person intently. Walking up to them she gently pushed them towards other areas to train so that she could talk to that person in private. They started to leave to start training but kept an ear out to hear the conversation that was about to take place.

After pushing them to other training sites she cautiously made her way over to a very pissed off boyfriend who was swinging his sword into a pillar that was used for this necessary purpose.

"Ichigo." Hitomi called out as he stopped in mid swing and set his sword down to turn towards her. He towered over her as she looked up at him. "What?" He forced out as his scowl deepened. She bit her lip but then finally said: "I know you're pissed but you can't dwell on what Urahara said..." Ichigo almost lost his temper but instead he took a silent deep breath and slowly let it out as he glared down at her. "I don't want men to fight what belongs to me. You should know this by now." He told her as she stood there in shock but quickly snapped out of it. "Excuse me?! Belongs to you?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She exclaimed while Ichigo stood there lost in his anger not realizing what he was saying. "You know you're mine but right now isn't the time for this argument. I want to talk about how that man knows you and why he's after you!" He explained in his anger while Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not giving you any answers now." She told him and with that turned and left the shop while Ichigo grabbed his sword and went back to beating the shit out of the pillar.

The group of friends watched the couple in shock as they continued to argue but knew that it wasn't there place to say anything. They watched as Hitomi left the store and how Ichigo watched her leave but immediately went back to what he was doing beforehand. "Those two will kill each other someday." A masculine voice whispered out knowing that everyone agreed with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody, this is where it slowly starts to take shape an again purely for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Hitomi's P.O.V.

Anger coursed through me as I stormed out of the shop and down towards my favorite place to be at whenever I was pissed off. Rain fell from the sky as I started to run needing to relieve some anger, so as I ran, I started to feel somewhat better.

Some of my anger disappeared as I finally stopped near the bridge. I smiled as I turned and watched the water crash above the rocks. I forget how long I was out there but I was finally happy and calm until I had a mischievous idea.

Climbing the bridge I reached the top and felt my heart start to beat rapidly as I finally decided to do what I always did up here. Releasing my hand from the wire I jumped away from the bridge and into the water. As I let myself fall I closed my eyes as I went down into the ocean. Taking a moment I started to swim upwards and broke through the surface gasping for air. I swam towards the edge and pulled myself up as lightening flashed through the sky.

Laughter escaped me as I realized that it was around midnight which meant that I would have to go back to Urahara's shop. Finally after I decided to get up, I turned to meet a pair of brown eyes. Fuck! I thought inside of my head as he finally spotted me. He waited for me as I walked towards him. His arms were crossed as he looked at me with angry eyes. "Come on you're going to get yourself sick." He told me as I looked at him in curiosity. "At least he's not pissed anymore." I thought in my head as I followed him.

As we walked, he intertwined our hands and pulled me to him but stopped abruptly. He turned towards me and then caressed my cheek."I'm sorry." He told me as I looked at him. Before he could go on and embarrass himself I placed a finger on his lips. "It's okay I forgive you." I told him as I let my finger go. Before I did he kissed the tip of my finger but before I could react he pulled me into his chest and then kissed me deeply.

When we broke apart he looked down at me with loving eyes. "I love you." He breathed out as I bit my lip trying so hard not to giggle. "What?" He asked me as I bit my lip harder. "This is so out of character for you... Normally I would tell you that first, so what's wrong?" I asked him as he looked at me, his eyes hardening. "Nothing, I just realized how much of an idiot I was and needed to apologize but what angered me is that I was being a true ass to you. I shouldn't have told you those things so I'm sorry." He told me as his eyes pleaded with me. "Ichigo..." I whispered out as I thought about what he just said to me. "It's fine." I told him as he almost protested.

Before we kissed again I took a step back and asked him what time it was. "It's around two in the morning." He told me as my eyes widened. "Then what are you doing here? You should be sleeping!" I scolded him as he raised an eyebrow. "I came here since you never answered your phone and I could be asking you the same question." He told me as I stopped myself. I gave him a glare and then walked ahead of him while he followed me smirking.

We walked in silence and as we went towards my house, I stopped and turned when he asked me about why I was soaking wet. "You just now noticed that?" I asked him as he nodded his head. "Well I was..." I stopped myself when I remembered how he hated bridge jumping. "It's not important." I told him and with that I went into my house as he followed. He followed me into my room as I went into my closet and changed.

When I came back out I found Ichigo lying on my bed completely passed out as I let a smile take over me. Silently I went back out and went to Urahara's shop who was waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked me as I bit my lip. "Yeah." I told him as I put my badge to my chest and let my soul out of my body. He put my body in a bed as it looked like I was sleeping but after that he opened the portal and I immediately went in without thinking about the consequences...


	14. Chapter 14

Alright I admit I let one day go by but it was due to malfunctions. Anyway this is for fun and I'm still in progress of writing this story even if these chapters are from a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Rolling onto my side a groan escaped me as I slowly opened my eyes to fully wake up only to realize Hitomi wasn't in bed. Hitomi? I called out as I got out of bed and almost started to panic when I reminded myself that it was early morning and she would normally go on an early jog.

Sighing I rested on the couch after I got ready for the day. Flipping through channels I found myself staring at the tv deep in thought, but then stopped when I noticed the time. "Where the hell is she?!" I exclaimed finally letting some panic out.

The phone rang which broke me out of my pacing only for me to stop and dive for the phone. "Hello?!" I asked into the phone hoping to hear her voice. "Ichigo she's gone! She went to Hueco Mundo!" Orihime exclaimed while my heart stopped. "What do you mean she's gone?! Who's gone?!" I asked right after I started breathing again. "Hitomi's gone she went into Hueco Mundo to fight that man!" Orihime told me as I tried to calm myself down.

I felt my hollow screaming at me to go after her so that he could yell at her hollow but knew that I had to suppress him. "Come on King go and find her so that we can teach her a lesson. Especially that hollow of hers..." My hollow hissed at me while I ignored him and told Orihime to gather everyone and meet me at the shop.

After running there I waited for my friends to arrive but instead I found Urahara. "You! How dare you let her enter Hueco Mundo by herself!" I hissed out as he sighed. "She's a big girl that can handle herself and besides she needs the closure." Urahara told me as I resisted the urge to act out. "King let me rip him to shreds!" My hollow screamed at me but I ignored my hollow.

Finally after everyone gathered Urahara opened the portal again and watched the group go into Hueco Mundo just to save Hitomi.

I entered Hueco Mundo first only to stop myself from falling to the ground and slowly let myself down towards the ground. My hollow was going wild sense he could sense her hollow slowly forming. I forgot how my hollow and I finally became friends but it was because of Hitomi who helped us become friends instead of enemies.

We all went towards this castle only to stop when an explosion was heard. We took cover as a man came out of the smoke. "You're not allowed to pass from this point on." He told us as I let out a growl. Before he could speak again I grabbed zangetsu and started to fight him.


	15. Chapter 15

Just for you guys I'm posting a few chapters. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot. No One's P.O.V.

A young girl had entered Hueco Mundo before anyone else pausing for a moment she surveyed the area and then took off towards the castle. Hitomi was completely ready to beat anyone in her way to destroy the person who ruined her childhood.

Her anger was blinding her since she didn't know what she was getting herself into but instead found herself running towards the castle without anyone stopping her. It felt weird to her since someone would normally fight her by now except when she grew closer to the castle she took her time as she found herself walking cautiously towards the throne room.

She didn't know how she knew where to go but it scared her that this place seemed so familiar to her. Like she had been here when she was a kid but only for a night.

As she took in her surroundings she clutched her head in pain as memories from that night started to replay in her head. "It was you!" She screamed after the memories stopped. "You killed them!" She yelled as she circled around for the man. "Yes it was me..." The man said as he finally appeared in front of her. "It's so nice to see you again... Hitomi." He said to her as Hitomi reached for her sword. "What do you want with me?" Hitomi asked him as she pulled her sword out slowly.

"I want you dead." He told her as he drew his sword and then tried to slice her with it but it was intercepted with mine. "Why?" Hitomi asked him as he pulled his sword back.

"You're extremely valuable and not to mention you're the only one who has almost the same amount of spirit energy as Ichigo Kurosaki." He explained as she swung her sword at him. "That doesn't explain the reason why you killed my parents!" She told him as she let out one of her spells. He dodged it and then explained that he killed them so that he could take their spirit energy. Her eyes widened when she finally realized why he was after her.

"You only want my spirit energy that's why you let me live!" Hitomi yelled at him as she let her anger consume her and with it she let all her energy into her attacks as she fought this man. 


	16. Chapter 16

I will say it again this is for fun and fun only. No I am not going to stop writing because I don't care. I'm doing this for you. If I sat there and criticized your work how would you like it? I honestly am still new to this but I am trying my best, but all I need is time and with time comes better stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Finally after I let out the final strike I watched as the man collapsed and with it I turned towards my friends.

Before we could communicate a strong energy was felt as we all looked towards the castle. "Hitomi!" I yelled out as I started running towards the castle while my friends followed. My heart was beating rapidly as I tried to calm myself down but instead I was tackled by someone.

"Sorry mister." A young feminine voice said to me as I looked down at her. "Who are you?" I asked her as I noticed a skull on her head. "I'm Nel." She told me as I gently pushed her off of me. I got up and stood at my full height only to realize how short Nel really was.

"What's a kid like you doing out here?" I asked her as I placed my scowl back on my face. She looked up at me with wide innocent eyes but then told me that she was walking around. Hitomi would love this kid. I thought in my head as a memory flashed through my mind.

Flashback:

"Hitomi!" A young boy yelled out making the two teens look over to him. "Hitomi!" The boy yelled out again as he ran and jumped on her. "Woah slow down." She said with a smile as she held him. "I missed you today especially since school was awful." He said with a pout. "Why what happened?" Hitomi asked him as I watched them. "You weren't there." He told her while I watched her stifle a giggle and a smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't go to your school I'm too old." She said to him while he looked at her. "You're not old" He told her as he then pointed to me. "Except he's old."After he said that I looked at him in shock but then watched as Hitomi shook her head. "Sweetie that wasn't very nice." She said to him as he then apologized to me.

"Kenny do you want to go to the park?" Hitomi asked him as he then nodded his head. I watched as she let him down and then grasped my hand.

When we got to the park I watched as she took Kenny on the slides and swings. She looked so happy as her eyes sparkled and she actually was laughing. She then walked over to me and hugged me.

"I love you." She said to me as I returned the hug. "I love you too." I told her as Kenny gasped. "You're dating an old person?!" Kenny exclaimed as Hitomi's shoulders started to shake while I looked down at her and then heard her laughing. "Sweetie I told you that wasn't very nice to say." She said to him while he ignored her and asked me who I was. "I'm Ichigo." I told him as he nodded his head.

After we dropped him off we went back to the park and sat on the hill. "You're amazing with kids." I told her as I kissed her. "I'm not that good." She told me after we broke apart. "Yes you are besides that kid loves you and not to mention my sisters are literally pressuring me into marriage." I told her as she let out a small gasp. "I knew you were having an affair! So when can I meet him?!" She exclaimed while I watched her but then realized what she did. "I'm not seeing anyone else!" I said to her as she shrieked when I pushed her onto the grass while I climbed over her laughing. "Not fair!" She said with a whine as I kissed her. Oh this is fair." I told her while she smirked. "So you do admit it?" She asked me or stated while I growled and kissed her jawline.

End of Flashback

"Ichigo?... Ichigo!..." The young girl yelled out as I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry what were you saying before?" I asked her as she looked at me. "I asked you why you were going to the castle." Nel said to me as I then told her that there was someone there who is extremely important to me.

I placed my sword back in its sheath and then started walking as I felt her spiritual pressure pick up. "Shit!" I thought in my head as I had to stop and look down. "Yes?" I asked as I noticed Nel holding my pant leg. "Why are you in such a rush?" She asked me. "I have to get to the castle before something really bad happens." I told her as she looked at me with wide innocent eyes.

Sighing I bent down and rested my hand on her head. "You see I'm here because the person who I love made an extremely bad choice in coming here. She wanted to get revenge after telling me she wouldn't do it, but she's not one to follow the rules. She's more of a rule breaker and tends to get herself into more trouble than she should be in. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I came here to get her and then after leave Hueco Mundo with her." I explained to her as she nodded her head.

"Is she the one everyone was talking about? The girl named Hitomi?" Nel asked me as my eyes widened. "Why is she so important? I asked her as my friends finally found me. "Ichigo we have to leave before-" A loud explosion was heard before Renji could finish.


	17. Chapter 17

Yes I do reread my stories and no I do not have a Beta reader yet. When I post chapters it's usually at night and I'm tired but I post them and I try to be nice, but if I offended you then I apologize. I'm still new, and yes I'm still working on making progress to improve. Everyone has their own pace and I have my own so please just bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own Hitomi and the plot.

No One's P.O.V.

As the two men fought the woman was yelling out profanities toward the person who ruined her childhood. "I hate you!" She growled out as the man walked closer to her. He stopped, but chuckled at her. "You think that you can just get up and walk away from this? If you just give me your spirit energy then maybe you wouldn't have to die." The man told her as she slowly lifted herself up, but instead had fallen down again. "What can you not get up?" He asked her but was really taunting her. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled out and with that she let her anger take over, but she didn't realize her mask was forming until it was too late.

She swung her sword at him while he dodged her attacks, but he did encounter them with his own. Finally after she lost control she defeated him but she couldn't get her mask off. She screamed in pain as she tried to get the mask off, but instead she felt the mask slowly taking over. "Fight it!" A yell broke out and when she heard it she tried to fight back, but to her horror the mask started to take shape. "Fight it!" A familiar male voice growled out as he sat in front of her.

Screams were heard from the girl as she finally succeeded in taking off the mask. She started to breathe deeply and slowly looked up to find brown eyes looking back at her. "Ichigo." She breathed out and with that she collapsed into total darkness.


End file.
